Timelock
by Mbug98
Summary: Thirteen pods. Thirteen Zodiac Knights. Twelve Trolls. All fit but one. Who is the 13th Knight?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Crash

It started out as a semi-normal day for the trolls, whom had originally come from Alternia. After seeking refuge on a meteor things had gotten a little more than hectic. But then again, that was normal for them. "Has anyone seen Terezi," Karkat asked, the ever present angry tone seeming angrier and louder. Suddenly, the previously mentioned blind troll tackle-hugged Karkat from behind. A slur of curses and cusses came from the smaller troll and Terezi shouted to be heard. "Karkles! Karkles! Guess what I smelled!"

"Would you mind getting off of me first," Karkat shouted, practically shoving the cackling troll off. "Now what were you ba" "Follow me," she interrupted, then grabbed Karkat's hand and pulled him to the transportalizer. They made their way up to her respiteblock and began climbing the long winding staircase. "Why does a blind troll has such an elaborate respiteblock," he asked, mainly to himself. After stepping onto another transportalizer they came to a dead end hallway. "Just be quiet and help me move these," Terezi said as she began pushing one of the four large vats containing carpacians across the floor and onto a different colored tile in the center.

Karkat watched her a moment before copying her actions with the last two. When the staircase revealed itself, he launched himself back into Terezi who giggled and said, "I didn't know you to be the jumpy type, Karkles." He growled in response then followed her up the staircase and through a hallway before transportalizing again up to the surface of the meteor. Terezi made her way over to her smelloscope and took a sniff before pointing up to a group of streaking lights across the sky. "I brought you up here because of that," she said as Karkat stepped forward slightly, staring at the lights.

"Are they… are they getting closer," he asked, stepping backward slightly. His eyes widened as it was confirmed so he tackled Terezi to the ground as the lights, or now random unknown objects, went blasting through the air where their heads previously were. Karkat raised his head, breathing heavily, just in time to see thirteen explosions in the distance on the meteor. Each one shook the whole meteor violently. "We need to go find out what that was. Come on, Pyrope," he said as he stood up, pulling the surprised troll to her feet.

Soon, the twelve trolls were searching all over the area where Karkat had seen the objects crash. After a while, Sollux's voice could be heard. "Hey guyth! I think you're going to want to thee thith." The others gathered quickly in the large storage room Sollux had found and checked. They all stood in awe at the sight before them; all of them except for Terezi that is, who continuously asked what was going on. Thirteen pods lay on the ground, faint glowing lights came from the frosted over windows on the shut doors.

The twelve shut doors. The thirteenth's was wide open; its interior displayed to the eleven trolls. Slowly and carefully, they made their way in and inspected each of the mysterious pods. Soon, a chorus of the sound of the realization of the fact that each of the twelve closed pods corresponded to one troll and one troll only. Aradia walked up to the open pod and shut the door. "This one's different, it's blank," she announced, attracting the attention of 10 of the other trolls.

Terezi stayed near her pod and as the others gathered around Aradia, she took a seat on the pod matching her. A loud hiss was heard then quickly followed by a startled Terezi's scream. They all turned around to see Terezi's head pop up behind the now open door. Karkat, Kanaya and Eridan began to walk forward with Eridan in lead as a red gloved hand shot up and quickly pressed itself against the inside of the door.

The sudden movement set all trolls back a step, a few pulling out their strife specibi. Soon after the first, another hand appeared and wrapped around the edge of the pod. A female human with shoulder length dark brown hair and a pair of glasses that matched Eridan's rose up. Her outfit consisted of a black skin-tight top that reached halfway up her neck and halfway down her arms which then became her candy red gloves. She wore a red poncho-like top with a teal Libra sign much like Terezi's. Her legs were a teal color, a red cloth similar to the one Redglare wore was around her waist.

Her light brown eyes opened and skimmed around the room, eventually coming to see the end of Eridan's rifle. "Ah, Ahab's Crosshairs. Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Ampora. I take it we've reached out desination," she asked, looking around the room again. "Who… who are you," Eridan demanded, "how-w do you know-w about the crosshairs?!" He shoved the extremely powerful rifle's tip closer to her face.

She looked at him and met his eyes before calmly saying, "well, my friend, that is quite the tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Story

Eridan lowered the rifle. "What's your name?" Eridan asked. "Ewye," the newcomer said. The other trolls snickered a bit, all but Terezi and Gamzee. At that time Gamzee opened his pod with an odd hiss and pop. Much to his surprise another human girl with really short light brown hair started clawing out. Her outfit was different. Her outfit consisted of a pair of leather boots and pants with a long sleeved turtle neck that had the same type of pattern that the Grand High Blood had on his outfit. She also had rectangle glasses with black rims.

She looked around with her ever changing eyes and saw Gamzee and smiled. "You must be Gamzee Makara," he practically shouted for all to hear. "Ya, so what's you motherfucking name?" "It's Elizabeth," she answered. The other trolls left Ewye, and Terezi to get to know each other better. "So why are you guys here?" asked Kanaya. "Well since I'm the leader of this particular group, I will tell you after you get your pods open." The trolls started to their pods. Elizabeth got out of her pod and started walking around with her twin axes. "LIZZZZZZZZIE," shouted Ewye and started running towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth in turn started running towards her pod, while Gamzee was playing around in it. Elizabeth jumped in and closed the lid, Gamzee crushed in the process. Elizabeth started laughing until she realized she was suffocating Gamzee with her now big chest. Gamzee really didn't mind so he didn't struggle. Elizabeth helped push him to the side of the pod That they won't get stuck in a very awkward position that the other humans would interpret as an awkward thing. "So when can I go back to playing around in this miracle filled capsule," asked Gamzee. "Until Ewye fucks off, or until someone else opens the pod," Lizzie answered.

At that instant the lid opened, and a beautiful black haired man stared at the two with his blue eyes. "Well it looks like you made a new friend honey." Elizabeth blushed. "Yes, yes I did. So how's the progress of the pos opening Wren?" "Well they are all opened up, and sooner or later you've got to face the boobs of death." He laughed. "Shit. Ok fine! You're the husband who has been right about so many things," Elizabeth said getting out of the pod. "So you are going to tell us why you lowly humans are here Elizabeth," asked Eridan. Elizabeth snapped. "First of all we are not lowly humans; we are just as equal as you trolls. Despite of how our blood may look alike, we have something more complicated than your hemospectrum," Eridan was taken aghast, as well the other trolls, "now listen closely, we have a letter for each of you, they are in our pods. Read them carefully, and only then will we tell you why were are here, understood?" "Yes, sir," a man with long silvery hair said. "Oh fuck you Vincent, why don't you die in a mother fucking ditch," Elizabeth snarled. "Love you too my sweet little sister in law."

Elizabeth gave him a dirty look that suggested she wanted to kill him. "Vincent knock it off she may be a new of partially new member of the family, but that doesn't mean you can antagonize her without end with your neck as her next kill spot," a small cute woman who kind of looked like Ewye. "Ya like that's going to happen Makel." Vincent Retorted. "Vincent," warned Wren, "you mess with my wife and I will kill you." "Oh so scary," taunted Vincent. It looked as though the two were going to get into a fight. Tavros was trying to restrain Wren and Equius was basically picking up Vincent with his gorilla grip that he has all the time. Tavros succeeded on Wren's behalf but Equius and got in a small fist fight with Vincent while all the other trolls found and read their letters.

"So you two read the letter already?" "Yes…" Equius managed. "Umm… Ya I did. It was umm interesting." Tavros said smiling his cute innocent smile. Everyone laughed. "So now let's get down to business," said Elizabeth, as she sat down. Finally she got to the details for the events, and why they occurred. It all started because of one small community college club. Wren and Elizabeth just got back from their honeymoon, and everyone were friends and as usual happy. One day a mysterious man came in. He didn't quite fit in seeing how he had a face like a wolf's with a scar down his right eye, and a dark and evil demeanor.

The club consisted of thirteen people, and what they didn't know is that all of the twelve zodiacs were there. During a session day of the club a small tremble came upon them, then all went out, into oblivion, black. Dreams came to them; they didn't know this until the feeling of not escaping the vividness of the dreams that taught them what they can do and their gaps of knowledge came to them. For over sixty years they came to realize that they were frozen and travelling some somewhere together. Finally they reached their destination; the meteor that the trolls lived on. Remind you of the fact that this is not the full story, but only a summary.

After the trolls listened, they got down to thinking. A strange man with a scar on his right eye, a face of a wolf, and a dark ominous feeling about him ought to be Jack Noir himself. But why did these humans get involved with this? Was it power? Or was it a chance to eliminate the trolls. They didn't know, or even want to know at all Gamzee seemed exited enough to have Elizabeth in his group, probably because he's going to trick her into eating sopor slime, listen to insane clown posse, or start making horrible rap songs with Tavros, though he won't really succeed in doing any of that. Finally the trolls finished thinking about the current situation at hand, and welcomed the humans.

The people with the same symbol of any of the trolls basically have to live with them from now on, until they are let go, or killed. Now the groups of humans are called the zodiac knights, after seeking the work of guarding the 12 trolls unknowingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Start

It was about a week after they had arrived; a week when the strange things began occurring. "Did someone take Pyralsprite? I can't seem to find him." Terezi was the first. Her beloved scalemate had disappeared, then her cane, and then her scalemate hoodie. One night while everyone was sleeping, a noise woke Ewye up. She sat up quickly and looked around. Nothing. The room was pitch black. Suddenly there was a bright flash; the transportalizer on the bottom floor was being used.

Ewye didn't care for the stairs and just jumped, landing on the pad and disappearing. A shadow moved and Ewye chased it, it went down long and winding hallways and tried to shake the Libra Knight off its tail. It wouldn't be that lucky. She pulled out her long double bladed spear and tackled the figure as soon as she caught up to it. Placing the tip of one of the spearheads to the throat, she growled. Actually, growled. Then behind her a voice spoke. "Attacking my troll now Ewye? I thought we had something special, I'm so hurt." She paused and realized who she was on. Equius. That could only mean one person. She got up and sighed, putting her weapon away. "Vincent, what are you doing out here," she asked, turning to the man behind her.

He was just barely taller than her, and that was saying something. All Zodiac Knights were tall, Ewye being the second tallest and Vincent the tallest. Just by a fraction of an inch however. He had long silvery hair that was normally pulled back and green eyes. He constantly hit on Ewye, hoping to "sweep her off her feet and ride off into the sunset on a majestic horse." Or at least that's how Ewye imagined him explaining it. He was a real sucker for romance. "Woah woah, calm down babe," he said, putting his hands up in defense. Ewye groaned at the word "babe". "I caught Equius wandering around so I followed him." "Did you see anyone come by here?!" He shook his head. Equius still lay on the floor, shocked. Ewye sighed, picked the troll up and set him on his feet before moving away and heading back to Terezi's respiteblock. "She… she tackled me, then picked me up," Equius said, watching Ewye walk away. "Yeah that's Ewye for you, she's one of the strongest in our group. She's the one that's most in tune to her arch energy," Vincent said, watching her leave as well.

Then one by one all of the trolls began missing items, blaming each other for it. Fights began to erupt and more often than not would Vriska or Tavros got to Equius seeking help with their mechanical appendages. He would do his best to fix and help them without his tools as they had been taken as well. Eventually it became too hard and Tavros was put back in a wheelchair and Vriska's arm was put in a makeshift sling. The more and more the items disappeared, the more distant Ewye got. She rarely talked anymore, even to Elizabeth. It seemed as though the only one she'd actually converse with was Terezi.

Finally one day Elizabeth cornered her. "What's going on with you?! You never act like this, what happened," she asked, worried about her long time friend. "I've been looking for who's been taking everything. It's not any of the trolls; it's not any of the Knights. I can't place wh-…. The 13th… Lizzie, we know there was a 13th Knight but.. we can't remember who they are, right," Ewye asked, looking up at the other. The two shared a look before looking at the transportalizer. Someone watching them, and they quickly looked at each other. Ewye moved faster and was more flexible. "I'll watch Terezi, go."

The Libra Knight nodded before taking off. The out of place person moved away quickly and onto the transportalizer but not before Ewye could travel with them. As soon as they reached real ground Ewye tackled them to the ground.. him to the ground. The air around both of them sparked with Arch energy. "Who are you," she demanded before she was quickly shoved off. They both got to their feet. "Who. Are. You," she said again. The man looked at her, his arch energy swirling around him and the air soon filled with static. "I don't know," was the last thing Ewye heard before pain erupted through her body and she screamed and fell to the floor, motionless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Man

Elizabeth heard a scream. She knew that scream and dashed to where she heard it come from. Ewye was on the floor, silent and still in a pool of blood. Elizabeth picked her up and called up to Saronie, the Pieces knight, and Vincent who were both working on their medical degrees. Vincent didn't get nasty Ideas, but he got serious and took her to a medical room to treat her wounds.

"Who would do that to someone so innocent," asked a girl named June, the knight that protects Nepeta. "Oh she isn't innocent June," said Brian, the knight responsible for taking care of Aradia, and the cardinal fire sign. "Explain, I would like to know why; your my leader so why not?" " Well one, we all have secrets that no one wants to know and two since we kind of kill for a living now we have both on our hands for life. Do you understand," asked Brian. "Yes, yes I do," said June. The two fire signs conversed some more. Finally Vincent, and Saronie came out of the medical room.

"How is she?" asked Elizabeth. "Well she is in stable condition, even though she lost a lot of blood, we also found out something quite unusual. We discovered that although she lost a ton of blood, she healed quickly. So she is able to move around now, but she is still under the influence." The knights were relieved. If they lost the most pure air sign there was in the group of humans, then the air group wouldn't know what to do.

To explain this more thoroughly, there are four elements and three classes. One class to each element, like cardinal earth, fixed earth, and mutable earth. They are all powerful, but it only goes with the sign. The elements describe their strength too; earth is the strongest, air is the second strongest, water is the third strongest, and fire is the weakest. The color of their arch energy is the color of their troll's blood. That, however, has nothing to do with how powerful they are. The knights went home to their trolls, all except Wren and Elizabeth.

They were going to the mess hall where everyone hung out and eat, just to meet up with Tavros and Gamzee. "So what do you have planned tonight," asked Wren. "Oh nothing much, cleaning Gamzee's hell hole, and being his 'personal slave'," answered Elizabeth. Wren smiled. His long black hair glistening in the lights and his strong body moving gracefully along the hallway. "I bet I can treat you to a nice dinner tonight if it's alright with both Gamzee and Tavros," he said. "It sounds great," Elizabeth said. They kissed and finally reached the mess hall where their trolls were.

Gamzee and Tavros were making out. "Is this make out paradise here," Wren asked. "Apparently it is now." Elizabeth laughed. "Hey you guys do you want to hang out here, or do you want to go enjoy some of my home cooking?!" Wren shouted. The question got their attention because they both know how well their knights can cook. "Um…wait up I'm coming…uh Gamzee could you let go of my horns it getting annoying." Tavros complained. "Sure thing Tav. Let's go get some dinner from out motherfucking humans." Gamzee said. He got off from Tavros's lap, and went for a hug from Elizabeth.

Wren helped Tavros out of the maze of chairs he was trapped in. "So…what happened? I haven't seen your motherfucking face around all motherfucking day." said Gamzee. "Ewye got attacked by someone." Elizabeth answered, getting depressed over the subject. Finally Wren and Tavros got out of the maze of chairs. The group walked out of the mess hall, planning what they should have for dinner. A couple of weeks padded without incident, except items started to come back to the trolls. Equius got his tools back, and Terezi got her stuff back. All of the trolls and knights were at the mess hall, hanging out. "Hey guys, Look at what I got from Elizabeth's memory lane part of the pod!" a man named Zane shouted, holding up a candy red turtle neck sweater. "Hey put that down! That was my mother's!" shouted Elizabeth. "Hmm. Maybe I should put it on you to see how you'll look in it." Zane smiled, his shaggy black hair covering his eyes.

"If you do that I will make sure that your fucking ass is covered in hoof beast shit from head to toe." Karkat sneered, trying not to bring up the subject of his dancestor, Kankri. Zane rocketed towards Elizabeth and just as he was about to reach his target, he felt and unmistakable surge of power coming from her. He retreated but gave the sweater to Vincent to give back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at the sweater remembering the past, when her mother was alive. She tucked it away in a bag that she always had Gamzee carry. A familiar flash of orange passed by her table; it was Wren. He was getting something out of one of the storage rooms near the mess hall. He came back with a loaf of bread. "Oh no you don't, you bastard," said Elizabeth, reaching over Wren to get the loaf of bread away from him. Wren looked over with a piece of bread in his mouth. He dodged her attempt to snatch the bread away from him only to find that she was expecting his move.

He fell over and curled up into a ball to protect his beloved loaf of bread. Elizabeth tried to get to the bread but he was too strong. She finally went into the storage room, and got a package of strawberries, and Nutella, two more weaknesses of Wren's. "Well I guess you don't want any of this so I'll just eat it all up with Ewye, and the others." Elizabeth said in a manner that would only say 'Ha sucker, I win.' Wren looked up like he was about to die. The rest of the party started to eat the strawberries. He dropped the bread on a table and tackled Elizabeth who is now holding the Nutella. Elizabeth curled into a ball, but this time Wren picked her up by the Nutella jar and carried her. "Wow strong muscles you got there Elizabeth." said June. "Oh shut up I'm trying to not die here, and…oh hello." Elizabeth said as she found a week spot in Wrens position. She put her foot on his crotch, and pushed, hard. Wren crumbled to the ground in pain, while Vincent Laughed. "Nice job on crippling my brother Elizabeth, now he can't have kids." said Makay. "You don't know that for sure." Elizabeth retorted. Just then a flash of light blinded everyone.

Squinting, the cardinals looked up to see what it was. There was a figure. A tall man with really shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes could be finally seen. He looked lost, like he didn't know who he was, and where he was. He looked at the knights one by one. "Who are you?" Elizabeth asked with Authority. The man didn't say anything. "WHO ARE YOU?" Elizabeth asked again with even more vigor. The man raised his hand towards Elizabeth and shot a surge of energy toward her. Elizabeth easily countered it with one of her energy blasts called a serro, her arch energy acting up. "You dare to attack one of us, and you think you can get away with it? Unacceptable," she sneered. She waved her hand and boulders the size of cars flew towards the man.

He stopped them and flung them somewhere else. "Obviously you don't know who you are messing with. I am the 13th Knight: I serve the one and only jack Noir, and you weaklings are mere slaves to me." His arch energy was acting up. His eyes turned black, he waved his hands to bind everyone. His move didn't work, he tried it again it didn't work. "You're one to talk," Ewye said extending her double bladed spear. Elizabeth laughed in a mocking tone as she connected her axes together to make an even more deadly weapon. Zane pulled out his chain linked scythes, and Brian activated his whiplash whips. "It looks like its game over for you." They all said, walking toward the man each activating their arch energy fields. Purple, teal, candy red, and brick red light came from them, showing the chaos inside them through their eyes, and channeling each of the elements into a pure and strong state.

"NO!" The man screamed and disappeared again in a bright flash of light. "Aw. And it was about to get good." Vincent pouted. "It has been declared that, that man has started a war upon all of us, now it is our job to stop it." The Libra knight said. "No. Not yet. That man didn't start a war; he started a rebellion against all of us." Elizabeth said. "How do you know that Lizzy, he attacked both of us and your saying to not fight back," Ewye argued. "She's right; he didn't start a war, not yet at least." Everyone looked at the man who had interrupted. It was Excalibur; a man with brown hair, and blue eyes.

An original family man, he was one of the more social and wise knights. "Thank you for backing me up, Cal," said Elizabeth. "He doesn't start a war unless he attacks one of these trolls, then its game on," explained Brian. "Yup, that's right," said Saronie. "If I remember correctly, the 13th knight is supposed to be a back-up and there for one of the weakest until he fills in one of us, only then will he is able to gain any real power," explained Excalibur. "But he's with jack Noir, he can get as much power as he needs," said Zane. "No, not really. Jack's only influence over us is the fact that he brought us here. So really there isn't really anything that, that man can gain from him, except bad luck and being only a pawn," said Vincent.

The knights went home with their trolls, and went to bed, since their life energy has been sucked out by the day's incident. They recognized the man, but they didn't remember his name. Now they have another thing to worry about. Everyone slept soundly, except for Elizabeth. She knew who the man was. It was only a few years before this but it was the man who abused her, when Wren wasn't around to protect her. She cowered in her blankets and fell asleep a few minutes later; starting up a nightmare that only those she loves can wake her from.


End file.
